Cycloid
Cycloid (original version ) is a cyclops-like Bakugan equipped with a large hammer made of stone. In the anime, he is the Guardian Bakugan of Billy Gilbert. Information Cycloid is a very rare bakugan, he is one of the top rarest bakugan, on the video game his ability card is right giganto instead on left giganti. Cycloid is a titan like beast. He is incredibly strong, tough and eager for the fight. He has a single terrifying eye with a short deadly horn on his forehead and two vampire-like teeth. He finds humans both confusing and amusing. Anime Subterra Cycloid is Billy Gilbert's Guardian Bakugan that was found in the center of Bakugan Valley. Cycloid is tough and eager to fight. He has only one eye. His abilities include 'Left Giganti' and 'Right Giganti' which destroys the Gate Card he stands on, 'Stare Down' which creates a field that lowers the G-Power of any enemy Bakugan that steps in by 50, and 'Smack Down' which he destroys the opponent's Gate card by his hand. He is sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade like the Guardian Bakugan of rest of The Top Brawlers, but was reunited with Billy later. He and Gorem would later team up against Tricloid and defeat her successfully. They also helped the Brawlers again by battling Centorrior and Druman. Bakugan: New Vestroia He sometimes call Billy "Boss", and often finds humans amusing and hard to understand, as proved alongside Julie's Gorem. He also was found very confused by the Resistance Bakugan since they had not been around humans as long as Cycloid and could not understand his language. Later, he and Hammer Gorem battled against Knight Percival & Flash Falcon Fly in Bakugan Interspace, but lost. ; Ability Cards * Right Giganti: Adds 100 Gs to Cycloid. * Left Giganti'' (Smack Down):' 'Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Stare Down': Subtracts 100 Gs from every Bakugan in the Stare Down perimeter except Cycloid. * Boom Hammer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Gigantic Hammer: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Cycloid. * Grand Slide: Allows Cycloid to move his opponent's Gate Card. * Copycat: Copies the opponent's ability. * Skeet Punch: Adds 400 Gs to Cycloid. * Rocky Punch: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Stealth Swing: Reflects the opponent's ability back to its opponent with two times the original Gs power. Trivia *He is one of three Bakugan who are fully animated, that does not have the Aquos attribute, the others being Aranaut and Harpus. *On the video game, 'Right Giganti' is misspelled as 'Right Giganto.' *He is one of the only three secondary Brawlers Bakugan that was brought back for the second season, the other two being Sirenoid and Fortress. *In ball form, His feet are switched and face front from back instead of left and right. *When Cycloid battles with Gorem the first time,Gorem blocked his hammer attacks with his shield and the hammer whas broken-down.But in the other episodes,his hammer appears again. Gallery Anime File:Cycloid_Bal_Subterral.JPG|Subterra Cycloid in Ball form File:Cycloid_Subterra.JPG|Cycloid in Bakugan form Cycloid scanned.PNG|Subterra Cycloid scanned by a Bakupod Cycloid's big hand.PNG|Cycloid using Left Giganti Cycloid Eye.PNG|Cycloid's eye Cycloid.PNG Cycloid+midnight percival.jpg|Cycloid Vs. Knight Percival Cycloid punch.PNG Cycloid challenges.PNG|Cycloid challenging Knight Percival File:Billy_&_Cycloid.JPG|Cycloid and Billy File:Billy Screen.JPG|Cycloid and Billy Bakugan ep 47 8.png Bakugan ep 47 5.png Cycliod_.png Game File:Darkus_Cycloid.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Article stubs Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters